Our First Night
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: "Kenapa kau kaget? Kau kira aku sudah tidur? Ckckck naif sekali... Aku akan menunggu sampai kapan pun di malam pertama kita ini." Ucap Ichigo sambil nyengir. First lemon! Warning anak dibawah 17 tahun dimohon segera meng-skip atau dosa ditanggung sendiri.


Our First Night

By Outer Space-Alien

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Om Kubo Tite

Lemon 'pertama'! (Dalam arti lemon pertama yg berbahasa Indonesia) Jadi, harap maklum kalau feelnya kurang *ceilah*, banyak typo ataupun penjelasannya kurang mendalam. Cekidot!

-o-

"Kau boleh mencium mempelai wanitamu..." Sang Pendeta mempersilahkan kedua insan tersebut untuk meresmikan janji-janji yang telah mereka ucapkan sebelumnya. Pria berambut orange itu menarik wanita yang kini sudah sah menjadi miliknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ya, Kuchiki Rukia kini sudah menjadi istri dari Kurosaki Ichigo dan berganti nama menjadi Kurosaki Rukia.

Perang sudah selesai, Aizen sudah mati di tangan Ichigo. Dunia sudah aman sekarang dan damai. Setelah Aizen mati, dan di saat itulah Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya yang telah ia pendam selama ini kepada Rukia. Rukia tidak banyak berbicara, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan lari ke pelukan Ichigo. Seluruh kapten dari divisi 1 sampai 13 menyaksikan. Soul Society mengizinkan mereka berdua untuk menikah. Dan pada hari inilah, mereka menyatakan janji sehidup semati. Akan selalu berada di sisinya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka.

Ichigo meraih wajah Rukia dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Mata musim gugurnya bertemu dengan mata violet. Ichigo mengelus pelan pipi Rukia dan perlahan... mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka. Jantung Rukia berdetak cepat karena inilah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan amat sangat hati-hati. Dikecupnya bibir yang merah merona itu dan mulai dilumatnya dengan lembut.

Rukia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ichigo dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Para undangan tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan ini. Mereka sudah tahu kalau Ichigo dan Rukia akan bersama pada akhirnya walaupun dulu mereka selalu menolaknya.

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya sebelum ia dapat melakukan 'hal' yang lebih jauh lagi dihadapan para tamu. Diciumnya lagi pipi Rukia dan keningnya. Rukia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman dari Ichigo di keningnya.

Para undangan bertepuk tangan menyaksikan aksi dari kedua sejoli yang baru saja disatukan ini. Di antara undangan, beberapa teman Ichigo seperti Chad, Ishida, dan Inoue datang dari Karakura untuk mewakilkan teman-teman mereka yang tidak bisa datang. Kurosaki Isshin, ayah Ichigo menangis bahagia di samping Kurosaki Yuzu dan Kurosaki Karin, adik kembar Ichigo.

-o-

Acara kembali dilanjutkan yaitu pesta besar-besaran di Soul Society. Lagu-lagu slow mengalun indah ruang pesta tersebut. Para tamu bebas melakukan hal yang mau mereka lakukan.

Berbeda dengan para tamu, kedua sejoli ini memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan di luar. Mesra. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran jika kita melihat kedua pasang sejoli ini. Ichigo bersandar di dinding gedung sambil memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Dagunya bertumpu di atas kepala Rukia. Tangannya yang kekar melingkar dengan erat di pinggang ramping Rukia. Rukia menaruh tangannya di atas kedua tangan Ichigo dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo.

Sungguh suasana yang damai sekali menyelimuti mereka. Di pikiran masing-masing mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk 'malam pertama' mereka.

"Wah wah wah, pengantin baru ini mesra sekali ya~" seru Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san!" seru Ichigo dan Rukia. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing. Muka keduanya merah seperti buah apel.

"Hei jangan ganggu mereka, Rangiku!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak menganggu mereka kok." Elak Rangiku.

"Hey, Rukia sini!" panggil Rangiku.

"A-ada apa, Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku menggeret Rukia agak menjauh dari Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"Habis ini kau pasti akan menghabiskan malam pertamamu bersama Ichigo kan?"

"Ahh... i-iya.."

"Kau sudah menerima kadoku kan? Sebaiknya kau pakai itu malam ini. Ini pasti akan membuat Ichigo semakin bergairah jika dia melihatmu memakainya."

"Ra-Rangiku-san!" Muka Rukia semakin memerah.

"Ssshh, aku sudah tau saat melihatnya tadi. Dia sudah tidak sabar, kau tahu? Makanya cepat bawa dia ke kamar da-"

"Cukup Rangiku!"

"Sudah cukup! Kasian Rukia. Kau ini Rukia kan masih polos kenapa kau ajari yang seperti itu sih." Omel Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo, Rukia! Kami permisi dulu ya. Maafkan kelancangan Rangiku ya.."

Hitsugaya segera menggeret Rangiku ke dalam. Meninggalkan pengantin baru itu dengan wajah memerah.

-o-

_Beberapa jam kemudian..._

Suara kemeriahan pesta sudah tidak terdengar lagi melainkan keheningan malam yang menyelimuti. Keheningan tersebut juga menyelimuti di kamar pengantin baru ini. Keduanya duduk di sofa dan terdiam. Rupanya mereka masih canggung, tetapi bukan karena ini malam pertama mereka tidur bersama melainkan mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Keduanya masih polos dalam hal ini.

"Ehem.." Ichigo berdeham. Mencoba memecahkan kesunyian.

"Rukia, kau mau mandi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ka-kau duluan saja, Ichigo."

"Yahh, baiklah.."

Ichigo beranjak dari sofa dan ia mengecup pipi Rukia dahulu sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Rukia bernafas lega. Dia masih memikirkan tips dari Rangiku tadi. Rukia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke lemari.

Rukia membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil kotak yang berisi hadiah dari Rangiku. Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan mengambil isinya. Sebuah lingerie berwarna ungu tua, sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih yang dihiasi renda-renda. Selera Rangiku memang bagus dalam hal ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bersiul. Ia mengenakan baju mandi berwarna biru gelap. Rukia segera menyembunyikan lingerienya di pelukannya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Ichigo?"

"Ya. Kau mau mandi?"

Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo bergeser dari pintu dan mempersilakan Rukia untuk mandi. Setelah pintu tertutup, Ichigo segera mengambil mangkok yang berisi kelopak bunga-bunga yang sudah dipetik. Ia menghiasnya di tempat tidur. Setelah selesai, Ichigo bersandar di tempat tidur, menunggu kehadiran isterinya.

-o-

Rukia tengah membuka bajunya perlahan. Menampilkan kulit putihnya yang pucat dan bersih tanpa noda. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri yang tengah tidak berbusana. Ia menelusuri bagian tubuhnya dan senyumnya menghilang saat ia melihat bekas luka di pundak kirinya.

_Bagaimana ini? Aku lupa kalau ada bekas luka di sini. Ichigo bisa kecewa kalau dia melihat tubuhku yang tidak sempurna ini.. Ah, lebih baik aku lama-lamain saja mandinya. Dia pasti akan ketiduran menungguku. _Pikir Rukia.

Rukia segera memakai lingerienya dan memakai baju mandi. Dia sedikit memakai lipstik untuk menambah kesan lebih sensual. Ia tetap menjalankan rencananya. Ia takut Ichigo akan kecewa melihat tubuhnya yang tidak sempurna ini.

30 menit sudah berlalu dan Rukia memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia membuka pintu secara perlahan dan keluar sambil mengendap-endap. Dilihatnya, Ichigo sudah tertidur lelap. Rukia bernafas lega. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan ke tempat tidur.

Rukia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menyusupkan tangannya ke pundak kirinya. Dirasakan bekas lukanya itu. Itu adalah bekas luka saat ia melawan hollow dulu. Ia sangat menyesal karena lupa memberi tahu Ichigo tentang hal ini.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar menyusup dari belakang dan memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Rukia terpekik kecil.

"I-ICHIGO!"

"Kenapa kau kaget? Kau kira aku sudah tidur? Ckckck naif sekali... Aku akan menunggu sampai kapan pun di malam pertama kita ini." Ucap Ichigo sambil nyengir. Muka Rukia memerah. Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya. Diciumnya aroma tubuh Rukia yang baru mandi.

_Wangi sekali... _pikir Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau bengong tadi? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Ichigo di samping telinga Rukia. Nafasnya menggelitik telinga Rukia. Ichigo dapat merasakan ketegangan Rukia di pelukannya.

"A-ahhh, tidak ada apa-apa kok.." jawab Rukia bohong. Jujur, Rukia sangat cemas saat ini. Cemas akan Ichigo. Ia takut Ichigo akan kecewa tapi kalau dia tidak jujur mungkin Ichigo akan lebih kecewa lagi.

"Ichigo," Rukia memanggil Ichigo, ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Ichigo tentang bekas luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Hmm?"

Rukia berputar untuk menghadap Ichigo. Rukia memegang wajah Ichigo. Mata mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Ichigo sangat ingin tahu apa yang ingin Rukia bicarakan.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya aku..." Rukia membuka bagian atas baju mandinya dan menampilkan sebagian lingerie ungunya. Ichigo menelan ludahnya.

"Aku mempunyai luka ini..." Rukia menunjukkan bekas lukanya pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengerti mengapa Rukia bertindak aneh tadi. Air mata Rukia menetes.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo... Kau boleh memarahiku, kau bo-" Belum sempat Rukia selesai Rukia berbicara, Ichigo sudah mencium bibirnya.

"Sssttt, tidak apa-apa, Rukia." Ichigo melepas ciumannya.

"Bagiku kau sangat sempurna.." Ichigo tersenyum. Dihapusnya air mata di pipi Rukia dan dicium pipinya lembut. Lalu dahinya, lalu dagunya dan... bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Rukia bernafas lega dan dengan lembut ia membalas ciuman Ichigo. Tangannya dilingkarkan di leher Ichigo, menarik Ichigo untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Tidak mau kalah, Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia.

Ichigo menggigit kecil bibir Rukia, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Rukia mendesah dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah Ichigo langsung menerobos ke dalam, menghisap semua 'madu' yang ada didalamnya. Ichigo menidurkan Rukia di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Rukia dan tangannya mulai untuk membuka baju mandinya Rukia.

Rukia memainkan lidahnya bersama Ichigo. Kulitnya merasa kedinginan saat mengetahui kalau Ichigo sudah membuka baju mandinya. Mukanya memerah saat melihat Ichigo memandangi tubuh Rukia yang dibalut lingerie ini.

Dipandanginya muka Rukia yang memerah, bibirnya yang sensual, dan tubuh putihnya yang memakai lingerie ini. Ichigo semakin terangsang melihatnya. Ia langsung membuka baju mandinya sendiri sehingga ia hanya memakai boxer dan langsung menghujani leher Rukia dengan ciuman.

"Ahhhhh... Ichhiigoo..." Rukia mendesah.

Ichigo masih tetap sibuk menghujani leher Rukia dengan ciuman, jilatan, dan gigitan kecil. Ditelusurinya terus sampai ia menemukan titik kelemahan Rukia, dihisapnya dalam setelah itu digigit sampai meninggalkan bekas merah di leher putihnya. Rukia semakin keras desahannya dan tangannya menjambak rambut Ichigo.

"Akhhh... Ichii... Ukkhh..."

Sudah puas di leher, Ichigo turun menciumi pundak Rukia. Dan perlahan diturunkannya tali bra Rukia dari pundaknya sambil terus menciuminya. Setelah kedua talinya lepas, dilepaskannya kawat bra Rukia. Dilemparnya bra itu sembarangan dan tampaklah kedua payudara Rukia yang dihiasi puting berwarna pink.

Rukia dapat merasakan kalau 'punyanya' Ichigo makin mengeras. Ichigo menatap Rukia dan tatapannya seakan-akan meminta izin untuk menyentuhnya. Rukia mengangguk perlahan, Ichigo meraih payudara kiri Rukia dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai diremasnya perlahan.

Suara desahan Rukia kembali terdengar dan membuat Ichigo tambah berani. Remasannya makin lama makin mengeras. Jempolnya ia tekan tepat di atas puting Rukia. Puting Rukia langsung mengeras karena ditekan-tekan Ichigo.

Ichigo melahap puting Rukia dengan gemas. Diisapnya lalu dijilat dan seterusnya. Rukia memeluk pundak kekar Ichigo. Ichigo mulai untuk menggigit-gigit kecil puting Rukia.

"Aaakkkkhhhhhh... ukkkhhhh... Ichigoo... pe-lan...pelan.." rintih Rukia.

Bukannya berhenti, Ichigo malah pindah ke payudara sebelahnya. Dijilat lalu dihisap lalu digigit begitu seterusnya. Kedua payudara Rukia sudah basah oleh saliva yang dikeluarkannya di mulut Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo mulai menelusup ke dalam celana dalam Rukia. Ichigo dapat merasakan kalau Rukia sudah sangat sangat basah oleh ransangannya. Hal itu membuat Ichigo terus bersemangat.

Dengan pelan disisipkan jari tengahnya ke dalam 'lubang' tersebut. Rukia menjerit tertahan.

"Akkkhhhhh!"

Ichigo mulai memajukan-mundurkan tangannya sambil mencium Rukia dengan penuh napsu. Ditelusurinya satu per satu gigi Rukia. Diajaknya bermain lidah Rukia dengan ganasnya. Rukia membalas Ichigo dengan tidak mau kalah. Ichigo memasukkan lagi 2 jarinya ke dalam lubang vagina Rukia.

Makin lama gerakan Ichigo makin cepat. Ichigo melepas ciumannya untuk mendengar suara merdu Rukia. Jepitan Rukia makin erat. Rukia sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Ichigo menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat lagi. Akhirnya Rukia tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Ahhh... Icchiii... a-kuu mau ke-luarhh..."

Dan keluarlah cairan hangat dari vagina Rukia. Rukia menghempaskan kepalanya di bantal sambil terengah-engah. Ichigo tersenyum dengan puas. Dikeluarkannya jarinya dan dijilatnya. Ichigo menarik celana dalam Rukia yang setengah terbuka dan dilempar. Ia membuka paha Rukia lebar-lebar.

Ditatapnya pemandangan indah yang hanya miliknya itu. Lalu dengan perlahan... dijilatnya lubang vaginanya itu.

"Ahhhh Ichigoooo s-topppp... ah ah ah..."

Rukia tidak dapat menahan kenikamatan yang diberikan Ichigo padanya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mendesah dan mendesah. Ichigo menyapu seluruh bagian dengan lidahnya hingga ia menemukan klitorisnya. Desahan Rukia semakin keras. Tangannya Rukia menggenggam erat sprei di kasur. Klitorisnya Ichigo hisap dengan sekuat tenaga dan sekali-kali digigitnya.

Setelah puas, Ichigo membuka celananya dan menampilkan kejantannya yang lumayan besar. Rukia sampai melongo melihat penis Ichigo. Ichigo kembali menindih Rukia dan mencium Rukia untuk mengurangi ketegangannya Rukia dan dirinya sendiri. Rukia dapat merasakan rasanya sendiri dari mulut Ichigo.

Ichigo memasukkan perlahan kepala penisnya ke dalam lubang vagina Rukia. Didorongnya sampai ia menabrak sesuatu. Ichigo melihat ke Rukia yang tengah menahan sakit. Rukia mengangguk seakan-akan meminta lebih.

Ichigo kembali mendorong dan...

"Akhhh...!"

Keperawanan Rukia berhasil ditembus Ichigo. Rukia mengeluarkan air matanya dan mencakar punggung Ichigo. Setelah beberapa detik, Rukia mulai membiasakan dirinya. Ichigo menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

Rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang dan rasa nikmat yang mulai terbentuk. Ichigo menaikkan kecepatannya dan berhasil membuat Rukia kembali mendesah.

"Ah ah ah ah... ukh.. ah ah..."

Ichigo menaikkan kembali kecepatannya. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh Rukia dan tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo kembali menciumi leher Rukia untuk menambah kenikmatan. Ditambahnya lagi bekas merah di leher Rukia.

Ichigo merasakan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan keluar. Dia juga merasakan kalau Rukia juga akan keluar. Ichigo menyelipkan tangannya dan memainkan klitoris Rukia dengan tangannya. Jepitan Rukia semakin erat.

"Icchii.. akkuuu ma-u keluarhhh lagiihhh..."

"Ah ah ah ah... a-akkkhhh!

Rukia kembali orgasme dan tidak lama kemudian Ichigo menyusul.

"Rukiaaa!"

Ichigo mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Rukia. Rukia mengisyaratkan Ichigo untuk melemaskan badannya. Ichigo menjatuhkan badannya di atas tubuh Rukia dan terengah-engah. Rukia memeluk tubuh suaminya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya ke samping tubuh Rukia dan memeluk Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo..."

Setelah itu, Rukia menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Lalu sepasang suami istri ini mulai memasuki alam mimpi. Dan pada saat nanti mereka membuka mata kembali, masa depan yang bahagia sudah menanti mereka.

THE END

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa... selesai juga... *ngelap mimisan*

Gimana? Bagus gak lemonnya? Atau kurang hot? *dilempar sendal jepit* *dasar author bokep!*

Kalau kurang hot, maklum ya... masih junior.. hehe =D

Anyway nunggu busway, makasih sudah mau membaca dan jangan lupa review...


End file.
